Zombijou
|place= 4/20 |alliances= |challenges= 4 |votesagainst= 3 |days= 37 | image2 = | season2 = 30 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 8/24 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 0 | days2 = 32 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 9 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 10 | dayslasted= 69 | totalvotes= 3 }} also known as Torsa is a contestant on and . Torsa started off in an under the radar power position and rode that all the way to the final 4, making strategic move after move until her lack of challenge strength lost her the tiebreaker and landed her in 4th place. Profile Name(Age): Torsa (17) Tribe Designation: Floréal Current Residence: New York Personal Claim Of Fame: Having a part of my face on Zayn's instagram (my life is so lame sorry) and I was able to binge watch 11 seasons of criminal minds rather quickly (like it was about 2 months w each episode being 45 minutes-ish long)! Inspiration in Life: My parents, Michelle Obama, Jennifer Jareau & Penelope Garcia (even though they are fictional characters) Hobbies: Watching TV, napping (usually for 3 hours) and avoiding all my responsibilities in life Pet Peeves: Slow walkers, ignorant/close minded people 3 Words To Describe You: Compassionate, Thoughtful, Logical If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: My phone so I can access any episode of iCarly or Suite Life of Zack & Cody that I want to watch at any time (lol) and be able to listen to music, a puppy because I don't own one and I love dogs & make up Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Kelley Wentworth Reason for being on Survivor: I love games like these! Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: sure jan Survivor: Bora Bora Voting History Survivor: Legends Profile Tribe: Gongsang (Visionaries) Hometown: New York Current Residence: New York Personal Claim To Fame: Being able to wake up at 6:30 AM to get to school on time Inspirations in Life: My parents and Ben for being the kindest souls I know. Pet Peeves: Slow walkers, ignorant/close minded people, misogynists and misandrists Previous Finishes: 4th (Bora Bora) Favorite Past Moment: Literally all of Bora Bora starting from Mikey's boot until I got booted! Previous Survivor You Respect Most: From my season, Tate. A strategic, yet unorthodox player and I have the utmost respect for him Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Vanne for being unable to submit for the first challenge and making my tribe go to first tribal council. It broke my heart into pieces! Why Did You Come Back?: I think I was pretty legendary on my season tbh! I want to prove my worth and all that good stuff Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Torsa was the only original member of Floréal to make merge in Bora Bora. *Torsa, along with Jon, are the only players in Bora Bora to make the merge and not switch tribes. Links Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Bora Bora Contestants Category:Floréal Tribe Category:Thotemanu Tribe Category:4th Place Category:Bora Bora Jury Members Category:Fan Favorite Category:Player Of The Season Category:Returning Players Category:Legends Contestants Category:Gongsang Tribe Category:Jeonseol Tribe Category:8th Place